


Happy fields

by Johnny_kun



Series: Power-kicked in the fluff [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of animals - Freeform, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Coran lives on a farm, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Keith is already part of the fam, Kid Fic, Kid!Hunk, Kid!Pidge, M/M, Nature, a goose bit someone, dad!Lance, evil geese, mentioned allura/shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_kun/pseuds/Johnny_kun
Summary: Lance wondered is Keith’s hand warm because of the sun or because it was, well, Keith’s. Was their kiss so sweet because of the raspberries they ate after lunch or were all of their kisses so sugary? Did happiness smell like a dusty road, dirt, fresh green grass and Keith?***Or, where Keith and Lance visit a farm, Lance manages to anger some devil geese and then they are all fluffy together.





	Happy fields

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a part of my other story [Power-kick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8151563/chapters/18681539)  
> There is absolutely no need to read it first, but perhaps the context of the main story will make this one easier to understand.  
> I want to warn you that in this story there is a geese attack. I don't know, if someone is triggered or has bad memories, you can skip, I guess. :D I was bitten my a goose when I was little, the monster didn't let go for what seemed like ages. Gosh how I hated it afterwards. Now I just find them disgustingly amusing. They really do have teeth on their tongues, yeah. Blah. :D 
> 
> Enjoy reading, share your thoughts after and thanks! Happy Friday and fun weekend to all of you!

The familiar landscape of the countryside made Keith forget about how sleepy and hungry he was. It was a nostalgic view. Colorful fields, green trees covered with different fruits, the occasional animal or person, no one was in a hurry, the sky looked somehow… softer.  His only problem at the moment was that this tranquility was not present in the vehicle he was driving.

“I swear, Lance, if you replay that song one more time you’ll have to walk the rest of the way!” Keith threatened when he saw Lance reaching to replay the cursed song for the tenth time.

“The kids like it!” Lance huffed out and crossed his arms.

“Pidge is sleeping and Hunk has his headphones on. Nobody in this car wants to hear ‘The coconut song’ one more time in their lives.” Keith argued. Silence fell in the car. Lance was staring out of the window, after muttering an annoyed ‘whatever’ to Keith. Hunk hummed along with whatever he was watching on his dad’s phone.

They had left the city at five in the morning and now almost five hours later, they were finally nearing their destination.

“Did you come here often when you were younger?” Lance asked, not turning from the window.

Keith made a right turn and looked in the rear view mirror. Peidge was still sleeping soundly, her head tilted to the left, supported by her car seat. Her mouth was slightly open and she was drooling.

‘ _Just like Lance when he falls asleep on the sofa._ ’ Keith thought to himself before he answered Lance.

“Maybe four or five times a year. Every time Allura invited Shiro, she wanted me to tag along with them. Coran never said anything about the extra kid.” The man explained. “Then, during the army, I would come whenever I had the spare time, sometimes even alone.”

At that Lance nodded. Some more minutes passed before he broke the silence again.

“It’s very beautiful.”

“It is.” Keith agreed with a slight smile.

Coran had invited them for a weekend of greenery and animal love, as the man himself said over the phone. He insisted Lance and his children to come too. Things were synched so Shiro and Allura would directly go to the farm from their honeymoon. That way they were going to meet their most important people all at once and extend their vacation with a few days.

“So…” Lance started and mischief swam in his eyes. “Do you walk around shirtless and in shorts, sweating under the sun?”

“No, I burn easily.” Replied Keith automatically. A few seconds later his brain caught up with the hidden message and the man glared at his smirking boyfriend.

“No, Lance.”

 

* * *

 

Coran was waiting for them by the front door. He probably heard them coming a mile away on the dusty non-cemented road leading to his farm. Keith stepped out of the car and went to help Hunk down while Lance took Pidge out.

“Welcome back, Keith!” Coran greeted him with a hug and then addressed Lance and the kids. “Welcome to you too.”

Lance waved and grinned when Coran caught him in a strong embrace.

“Do you have alligators?” Hunk inquired curiously. The boy was looking around with wide eyes, taking everything in.

“I do not.” Coran stated, sounding almost proud.

Lance patted his son on the head. “Sorry, Hunk. I’m sure you’ll find other cool animals here.” The father reassured with a gentle smile. After Hunk’s small nod, Lance crouched next to Pidge. The toddler was holding on his pants with a death grip.

“Hey, Pidgey. Look at that.” He said and pointed at something close to them. “What’s that?”

Pidge peeked and immediately forgot she was feeling shy.

“ ‘Kens! Chi-chi! ‘Kens, daddy!” The little girl shrieked in excitement and jumped in place.

All the adults laughed at her enthusiasm.

“Yes, Pidge, chickens.”

She clapped a few times and then ran to the chickens. Her happy yells mixed with the chicken’s maybe terrified noises. Lance was quick to follow after her.

“Don’t scare them, Pidge!”

“Oh!” Hunk yelled. He looked at Coran and then somewhere in the distance. “You have puppies!!”

Coran’s smile faltered a little. “No. I don’t have any canines here at the moment.”

“I see the puppies!” Hunk insisted and headed where some animals were feeding on some grass by one of the barns.

“These are goats. Goats! Not puppies!” Coran corrected the boy and went to join him. Hunk gazed at the goats with interest.

“You can pet them.” Smiled the man and touched the back of the closest goat.

“They won’t bite?” Hunk asked.

“No. Be gentle and they’ll love you.”

Ten minutes later Hunk was still with the goats. He was sitting on the ground in between the animals and was softly speaking to them.

“I have another puppy at home. He is bigger than you, but you’ll love him. Maybe we can leave Pidge here and take one of you instead.”

 

* * *

 

Hunk discovered that a farm was a lot of fun. Coran had six goats, four cows, three pigs, a lot of chickens, four geese, two cats and Hunk had met all of them. He managed to pet them all, cuddle some of them and even got bitten by one of the cats. There was no blood and he didn’t cry after his dad kissed the owie. He felt so brave and grown up. If Pidge was the one bitten she would have cried a lot, he was sure.

The scariest animals on the property were the geese. Hunk had visited them, he introduced himself and they just ignored him. He still got a few strokes on their feathers somehow, thanks to Coran.

Now, he was at a safe distance from the fearsome birds. His father, though, was looking for trouble.

“Look at them. They are like ducks, but they aren’t ducks.” Lance laughed and closed on the biggest goose of them all.

“Lance, be careful. They bite.” Keith warned from where he was standing by Hunk, holding Pidge on his hip. The girl was clutching a flower that Keith gave her. However, she preferred to use it as a sword and Hunk was at the receiving end of all of her battles. The little knight was now taking a break and looking at her father with curiosity.

“Birds don’t bite.” Lance declared confidently. He moved even closer now.

Suddenly the goose turned sharply at him and ran full speed towards the man.

Lance screamed in surprise and stepped away, heading fast in the opposite direction.

“No, no, no! Keith! Tell it to stop!”

“I told you so.” Was Keith’s only answer.

“Daddy?” Pidge pointed with worry in her voice.

Just as Keith was about to tell her everything was fine, the white big goose reached Lance and jumped. The moment its teeth closed on meat Lance shrieked as if he was being murdered. He jumped around, yelling and flapping his arms. The bird was firmly locked on and was swinging, hanging from Lance like a fish on a hook.

Hunk cried out in distress and ran to his dad. He clutched at the hem of his shirt, avoiding the bird, avoiding Lance’s uncontrollable movements and wailed with big tears streaming down his face.

“Don’t let the goose eat you, dad! Please!”

Pidge was also crying, calling for her daddy. Keith shushed her, guided her head on his shoulder and rubbed her back gently.

Perhaps the cacophony became too much for the goose and it finally let go. Lance crashed to the ground at once and hugged the distressed Hunk.

“It’s okay, Hunk. Dad just got a little surprised. The goose scared me. I’m fine, don’t cry.” Lance muttered with a shaky voice.

“It was gonna eat you!” Hunk sobbed and buried his face in his dad’s chest, dangerously close to where Lance was sure a bruise was forming already.

“No! How it’ll eat me! Look how small it is, where it’ll fit a big human like me, hm?” Gently spoke Lance and smothered his son’s hair in comfort.

“It could have bitten your heart out and then hidden your body for later.”

Hunk’s casual thought made Lance raise an eyebrow. “No more TV for you. Your brain is being damaged.”

“Like you of all people have the right to judge whose brain is okay.” Keith joined in the conversation. He stopped next to the father and son duo and nudged Lance slightly on the side with his knee.

Lance nodded once, yes, he was fine, and then hoisted Hunk up.

“Ah, so you met the queens here.” Coran came around the corner carrying an empty basket.

“Mr. Coran! They are evil! They tried to eat my dad!”

Coran acted surprised, as if he hadn’t heard the whole thing. “Is that so! How bad! I’ll be sure to scold them plenty.”

Hunk smiled happily at that. Revenge will be served. The older male noticed how Lance was blushing and avoiding eye contact.

“Don’t worry, Lance. Keith here got bitten by the geese every year until he became seventeen.”

Keith gasped and widened his eyes. “Coran! You promised not to tell!”

Hunk and Lance laughed together. Pidge had stopped crying and was glaring silently at the white birds from over Keith’s shoulder.

“I’ll prepare some lunch for us. You are probably starving. While that gets ready you can look around. There are some fresh fruits in the kitchen, if you want a snack.” Coran said to the two men.

Keith and Lance nodded. “Thanks, Coran. If you need us to do something…”

“Ah, no. Not now. There is always work to be done here, but we’ll talk after lunch. Now just relax.”

“Can I help you with cooking, Mr. Coran?”

“Of course you can, Hunk. ”

With a grin, tears long forgotten, Hunk jumped out of his father’s hold and ran to Coran.

“You hold this” Coran instructed and gave the boy the empty basket. “Let’s go get some vegetables.”

“From where?” Hunk asked.

“My garden.”

As the two disappeared around a corner, Lance faced Keith and reached for his daughter.

Pidge gladly went to her daddy and gave him kisses.

“Daddy owie?” Asked the toddler staring right at his soul with her big eyes.

“Just a tiny little bit.” Lance assured her and pecked her nose, which made her giggle.

“I can’t believe you didn’t listen to me!”

Keith’s words were accompanied with a swat at the back of Lance’s head.

Lance stuck out his tongue and counter attacked. Verbally.

“And I can’t believe you tried to pretend to be all-geese-knowing without sharing you have been a victim too!”

The two men pushed each other around, minding Pidge, who found the situation highly amusing. The idea of fresh homegrown fruits pulled them towards the house rather sooner than later. As they were walking up the stairs Keith threw one last look at the geese.

“They have teeth on their tongues”

Lance gasped and shuddered. “Diabolic creatures.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure it’s alright Coran?”

At Lance’s question Coran waved a hand in a dismissive manner.

“I will catch on some reading while the tiny Lances sleep. You go explore the property.”

Hunk and Pidge were napping. The early start of the day, the long travel and the excitement of the new place tired them out and they fell asleep right after lunch. Coran insisted he would keep an eye on them so Keith and Lance could have some time to themselves.

“Thanks, Coran.” Keith said and at Coran’s nod, he led Lance out of the house.

The sun was high in the air and even the animals were hiding in the shadows. The only noise was that of buzzing insects.

Keith and Lance walked for a while in silence. It was a comfortable kind of silence. The two of them were just soaking the view around them. They exited Coran’s main fence and continued down the dusty road.

“Hey, Keith.” Lance called out. He waited until Keith turned to fully face him before he finished his sentence “Do you combine here often?” He added a few eyebrow wiggles and some winks.

“Do I comeb-? Oh my god, Lance! No! Stop right now!”

Of course Lance didn’t stop. He shot out the next pick-up line that he had prepared.

“That's not a cob of corn in my overalls.”

Keith’s eye twitched in annoyance and he kicked Lance in the hip. He put no real intent of pain behind his hit. Lance started to fall and managed to grab at Keith’s wrist. Both males tumbled in the dirt, rolling over until they reached, very ironically, the first rolls of a corn field.

They stayed lying on the ground, limbs tangled in one another.

“Why are you like that?” Keith sighed and threw an affectionate gaze at his boyfriend.

Lance only smiled cheekily and didn’t say anything.

“You are not even wearing overalls, Lance.”

“Hmm, I bought some. We can try the look. They are short. I have matching with Hunk and Pidge.”

Keith snorted. Lance had a lot of matching clothes with his children.

A few apple trees were throwing their shadow over them and Keith and Lance were very content to hide from the heat for a while.

Lance wiggled around until he was right next to Keith so he could take hold of his hand.

They spoke for everything and for nothing at the same time. Discussing the farm, Shiro and Allura, the pictures they had sent, Hunk’s nearing first day of school, even Dak and geese.

Half an hour later, the sun was still pretty high up. Lance had started to doze off, listening to Keith tell a story of how Coran had caught Shiro and Allura kissing in one of the barns when they were teenagers.

Before he could fall asleep fully, Lance tightened his hold on Keith’s arm and pulled slightly, making Keith look him in the eyes.

“Are you happy?” Lance asked, eyelids too heave to keep properly open.

Keith smiled and kissed Lance. Their lips met and Lance understood. _‘Yes, I am happy.’_ Keith was telling him. Both of them were suddenly feeling so heavy and tired.

Lance wondered if Pidge and Hunk felt this tired too. Is that why they crashed so fast? Is Keith’s hand warm because of the sun or because it was, well, Keith’s. Was their kiss so sweet because of the raspberries they ate after lunch or were all of their kisses so sugary? Did happiness smell like a dusty road, dirt, fresh green grass and Keith?  

The breeze that the trees carried made the leaves of the corn plants sway and their rustling song lulled Keith and Lance to sleep, right there, on the side of the road, at the beginning of the field. Together, holding hands. They were facing each other with gentle smiles on both of their faces.

“I am happy.” Keith mumbled before he gave up to the strong pull of sleep.


End file.
